The Seville & Miller Chronicles: Saving Grace
by AllyBaby31695
Summary: When Simon tries to heal Brittany's heartache from losing Miss Miller, Alvin decides to help. That is, until he ends up having the most "intimate" night with someone he did not expect... My tenth "Chronicles" story!


It was a very quiet night in the hotels the Seville and Miller families were staying in. No one had talked about Miss Miller much. In fact, nobody talked much at all after Miss Miller's death, but that changed when Simon received a phone call from Brittany. She needed some comfort, still grieving over the loss of her late guardian.

As soon as their conversation was over, Simon rushed to the main hotel room and grabbed his jacket.

"Dave, I'm going over to the girls' hotel," he informed his father. "I won't be long."

Dave approved the visit, and Simon was off.

Meanwhile, Alvin was looking at old pictures of their visit to the Destiny Islands and Traverse Town. There was the fight where he battled against the Heartless, the friends he had always wanted to meet, the reunion of his family…

So many memories, so little time…

He took the pictures and put them back into a drawer in his TV stand. Bored out of his mind, Alvin tried to see if Theodore was awake so he could join him in a video game.

No such luck – Theodore was fast asleep on the couch.

_Crap_, Alvin thought. _Well, since Dave won't join me, I'll just wait until Simon gets home._

Alvin decided to wait in the front lobby. On the other side of the road – on the deck directly across from where Alvin was sitting – were Simon and Brittany. The two were out of Alvin's range of hearing.

Simon seemed to be holding up some sort of diagram for Brittany, showing her many of the elements on it. Since he was holding it up into the air, Alvin soon realized that he was showing Brittany constellations in the stars.

Suddenly, an idea had sprung up in Alvin's head to help his brother relieve Brittany of her misery.

He bolted back up to his bedroom, lugging Dave's telescope in his hand.

An hour passed, and Alvin was finished with his work. Placing the telescope back in its rightful spot, he bolted to his brother's side and gave him one of his own constellations. Simon held it up to see if the drawing would line up with the stars right.

Much to their surprise, there was a perfect alignment from where they were standing.

Alvin was walking back after his brother and one of his best friends thanked him when a strange sensation started to build up in his stomach. He tried to move another step when he realized he was stuck to a piece of gum in the middle of the road. Unfortunately for his sake, there was no way he was going to get out before that truck got to him…

Alvin was pushed, and he blacked out.

Five minutes later, Alvin was lying on the couch, where Theodore was only moments ago. He checked himself over to see if he was hurt, but only found that piece of gum stuck to his shoe.

He pried the gum off and tossed it in the trash. Dave walked into the room with a concerning look on his face.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Dave whispered, relieved.

"What happened?" Alvin asked, not knowing the circumstances he was about to face. The good news came first.

"When you got stuck in the middle of the street, you didn't get hit by the truck. That's why you didn't feel a thing."

Alvin sighed, relieved and lucky to be alive. "So, if not me, then who got hit?"

Dave struggled to say who it was. Instead, he decided to show him. The two of them headed into the Chipmunks' room. Simon was sleeping in bed, tears and blood dripping down his face.

Alvin stood in the doorway in shock. Before Alvin could get a good chance to look at Simon, his eyes started to open. He hid in the closet before Simon noticed he was even there.

"How's Alvin?" Simon managed to ask.

"He's fine," Dave replied. "Just go back to bed."

Simon did as he was told and went back to sleep. As soon as he turned over, something fell out of the closet.

He looked over to see Alvin on the floor.

"What are you doing in here?" he interrogated.

Alvin got himself off the floor. "I just came in here to check on you," he answered back, brushing himself off.

Simon seemed annoyed. "Well, besides the fact that you scared the crap out of me, I'm fine."

Alvin made an awkward smile. "Sorry about that. Just go back to sleep, okay?"

Simon sighed. "Alright."

Alvin went over to one of the windows as Simon went back to sleep.

Two hours passed and Alvin still couldn't go to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about his brother. He couldn't help but think about how much pain he was in after saving his life.

Alvin went over to the bed Simon was in, lied down next to him, and put his arm over Simon's shoulder.

Simon woke up when Alvin put his hand somewhere it didn't belong (meaning his stomach).

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, almost waking up the entire house.

Alvin quieted his brother down. "Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear us?" he whispered. Alvin took a deep breath. "Anyway, I'm only here because I can't sleep. I figured bunking with you was the next best thing."

Simon didn't say anything.

"Listen, Si. I know that you and Jeanette are apart right now, but for a while, you just need to let it go."

Simon turned to Alvin. "I guess you're right."

"So can I stay?" Alvin pleaded, still putting his hands where they didn't belong.

"Fine," Simon groaned. "Just don't touch me there. It hurts." He didn't care if he had to lie to his brother. He just wanted him off of that area.

Alvin moved his arm to make his hand move down Simon's back. A minute later, Simon had the sudden urge to ask Alvin what would happen if Theodore saw them like that the next morning.

"Don't worry about Theodore," Alvin said. "No one has to know."

As Simon tried to fall asleep, he could somehow hear Jeanette singing to him:

_**Sh, don't cry**_  
_**Wave your gentle tears goodbye**_  
_**I want to hold you close**_  
_**I know you miss them most**_

_**Sh, don't fret**_  
_**On me you can bet**_  
_**I'll be here by your side**_  
_**During this crazy emotion ride**_

_**Sh, don't hurt**_  
_**Then I'll start to blurt**_  
_**All these things that you miss**_  
_**Pretend they're giving you a kiss**_

_**Sh, don't pity**_  
_**Let this empty city**_  
_**Fill your mind with good things**_  
_**Like the song I sing**_

_**Sh, it's gone**_  
_**No need to still hold on**_  
_**It's over, I'm here, sleep tight**_  
_**And they'll say good night**_


End file.
